Late Night Phone Call
by Devaki Faolan
Summary: A different take on the happenings after the last episode.
1. chapter 1

A/N: one review wasn't happy I killed pride in my story voicemail. I don't think they will actually kill pride. I mean how can you kill off the boss? That would be like killing Gibbs. The show I don't think will survive doing that. Anyway here is another one. I don't own anything that is familiar.

Sonja woke to her cell phone ringing in the middle of the night. She was worried when she saw it was chris.

"what's wrong?" She asked already knowing something because he would never call her in the middle of the night.

"Hey city mouse. I'm sorry I didn't realize the time... go back to sleep." He told her his voice sounding off to her.

"Chris? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, everything, nothing." He said sounding frustrated. "Never mind. Forget I called and go back to sleep."

"You do know that I won't be able to do that right? Talk to me. You obviously called for a reason."

"Pride was shot in the upstairs of his bar with all of us celebrating downstairs." He finally spit out.

"Is pride going to be ok?" She asked worried for chris if pride didn't make it.

"He's in intensive care now that he's out of surgery. They are saying 60/40 if he wakes up soon."

"Did you get the person that shot him?" She asked wondering if that was the issue.

"Yeah. She was trying to get back outside unnoticed but the whole team was there and she was supposed to have still been in the hospital in a coma. If we hadn't have spotted her we might not have checked on pride in time to get him to the hospital for surgery."

They sat for a moment neither talking before Sonja said. "Well you guys were celebrating. You were able to capture what sounds like the last player. Pride made it through surgery and he probably will make it. Sounds like well maybe not a good day but not one of the worst either." She was still trying to figure out why he had called her.

Chris was silent so long she looked at her phone to make sure the call was still connected. Then he heaved a huge sigh and said quietly. "I miss you."

She was taken aback he called her because he missed her?

She must have made a noise or was quiet too long because chris asked, "Sonja, you ok?"

Her brain scrambled for a response to that. Was she ok? She wasn't happy with her new job like she thought she'd be. She had spent most of the past few weeks thinking about the team and wondering if they were ok. If she was honest with herself she had by team she meant chris. So she sighed and said, "I miss you too country mouse."

"The team is on leave again because of the leak and attack on pride."

"Oh, what are you going to do this time?"

"Go home and figure out the mess the company is in with the irs thanks to my father's shady business practices and this last case for getting them to look into the company."

She frowned she had thought he had said that looking for an invitation to visit. "What happened?"

"The asshole that was after pride told the irs to dig in to lasalle inc. and they found tax fraud. Which means I get to clean up tax returns I barely understand, and pay back taxes, penalties, and fines."

"I'm so sorry Chris." She said sounding shocked.

"It's not that big of a deal but I think that Rebecca helped him with the shady returns and now I don't know if I can trust her." He sighed, "I don't know everything about the business, and I can't run it without help, which I have been getting from her."

"Well why not find the lawyer that helped with the business before her? Have them help you and help train a replacement since I assume they are probably retired. And if your tax returns are messed up I'd look pretty heavy at your accountant too."

"See this is one reason why I miss you. Thanks, I wouldn't have thought about the previous lawyer. And yeah the accountants are being reviewed by the irs. They are going to let me know which ones they think were involved."

They lapsed back into silence. Sonja drifted in and out of sleep the phone still to her ear. Chris must have heard her because he said so softly she wouldn't have caught it if his voice hadn't pulled her from sleep. "I don't just miss you Sonja. I love you, there is this huge whole in my life without you. I hope you sleep well city mouse."

He hung up before she could say anything not that she knew what to say in response to that. Chris loved her? She sat up too shocked to fall back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing that is familiar.

Chris dropped his head into his hands. He couldn't believe he called and woke her up for nothing. He hadn't lied he missed her. He had just wanted to hear her voice. Then only when he realized she was asleep did he tell her the real reason he called. Sure he missed her, but having her gone left an aching hole in his heart. He was used to talking to her so often that not doing so now was hard.

He stood from the couch where he had been poring over the books for the company and moved to his bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and flopped face down onto the bed.

In dc Sonja stood and started pacing. Chris loved her? And why did he wait until he thought she was asleep to tell her? Was he ok? He had called in the middle of the night seemingly to just talk to her. And her stomach was fluttering just thinking about what he said. Did she care about him like that? She wondered.

On impulse she grabbed her phone and called him back. He answered and she immediately felt bad for calling because he sounded husky from sleep. "'Ello?" When she didn't answer she could almost see him pull the phone away from his ear to see who it was. "Sonja, is everything alright?" He asked sounding much more awake, and worried.

"It's been like half an hour since we spoke and it's the middle of the night what could have happened to be wrong?" She wondered aloud.

"Ok, then what's up city mouse?" He asked cautiously, not wanting her upset with him.

"I..." She trailed off. "I heard what you said."

"I said...?" He trailed off sounding confused. "I..." he started when he understood. Chris rolled over into his back and flung his head back into the pillow pissed at himself. She was quiet and he didn't know what to say. "I..." he started and sighed, "what do you think about that?" He asked finally, honestly scared about her answer.

"I haven't been liking this new job as much as I thought I would." She said making chris frown concerned, but she continued. "I have been thinking about the team... no, about you, a lot..." he could tell she was pacing. His city mouse didn't talk about emotions easy, she almost always paced or talked with her whole body when someone forced her to.

When she didn't seem like she was going to say more he said, "ok. Tell me why you aren't happy with the new job." He hoped giving her something else to think about would help her straighten her thoughts about her feelings.

"Honestly? That I don't have a team anymore. You guys are like family and I knew, knew that you had my back if I needed you. That besides the tug bomb you'd let me do the job but be right there to help if I needed it. Here I have a pair of handlers, and they'd let me die if it helped a case."

"I'm sorry about trying to keep you off the tug bomb. If I had just done my assignment you might have defused it without being in danger of our own men blowing you up. When they gave that order and you wouldn't get off that boat..." he shook his head and added, "I don't like knowing that they don't have your back city mouse. I was less worried about you before that. Not that I wasn't worried because I'm not there to keep you safe. but to know that they'd not bother to even try to keep you safe..."

"You think if he makes it pride would take me back?" She asked in a small voice.

"He was sad to see you go. But he understood it was a dream career move for you. I'd bet he'd understand that sometimes dreams aren't what we'd think they'd be. What are your dreams now Sonja?" He asked that last quietly.

She didn't answer right away and when she did chris was floored, "I want a family. And not just the team again."

Chris tried to not get his hopes up as he asked, "a family?"

"I'm tired of being alone." She said her exhaustion showing in her voice.

"Sonja, can you tell me what you think about what I said? Or maybe where your thoughts are about us?" He asked cautiously not wanting to push her. But then he said, "fuck it, You know what I'm just going to ask. Sonja would you go out with me?"

"How exactly would that work chris?" She asked not answering him.

"I'd fly out there every weekend if you said yes. I'd do whatever it took."

"For me?" She asked shocked, her voice squeaking.

"I thought you said you heard what I said." He said confused.

"I did. but Chris, you are already going through the issues with the irs with the company, and pride is in the hospital, he might not make it. That makes you team lead."

"I honestly care more about you than half of that. I hope that Pride makes it But there is nothing I can do for him right now. I'm barely keeping up with the company as is, I couldn't take on leading the team too."

"So adding flying here every weekend would be too much. Besides right now I can't say when I would be here or not."

He grinned, "you know that's not a no."

She smiled shaking her head, not that he could see her. "No, it's not."

Chris grinned and did a happy dance, more of a wiggle since he was still in bed. "Then let me figure out getting us out on dates."

"Ok." She said softly. "But how about we try and make some of them Skype dates too, that will save on travel time and money."

"We can do that, Sure. Do you know your schedule for this weekend? Hell I can be there tonight if I need to."

Sonja laughed. "I'm not on a case right now. So this weekend works."

"I'll see you Friday night then. I'll let you know what time I'll be in. You know I meant what I said right."

"You always mean what you say country mouse. I'll think about it and see if I can't give you thoughts this weekend ok?"

A huge grin on his face chris said, "sounds good city mouse. You ok if I say it again?"

"I think so." She said so softly he barely heard her.

"Then good night Sonja, I love you. Sweet dreams city mouse."

"Good night Casanova, sleep well country mouse."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for the delay, my mind couldn't decide what story of the ones I have started to work on. I even started a new one. Hopefully I can focus enough to get more posted soon.

Chris called her the next evening using Skype. He had a huge smile on his face when she answered. "Hey city mouse!" He greeted.

Sonja smiled, unexpectedly happy to hear from him, and answered, "well hi there country mouse. I thought you said you were coming out Friday for our first date?"

He shrugged, "I didn't want to wait. I got to hear your voice yesterday. I wanted to see you too."

She smiled and nodded taking her phone into the kitchen. She had just gotten home and was going to make dinner. "Whatcha up to besides calling me?" She asked wanting to hear about his day.

He sighed, "I spent the afternoon being told exactly what was wrong with every tax return going back years. Going through and getting the corrected returns filed and being told an estimated amount that I'd have to pay them."

"Ouch, you drinking yet?" She asked teasing.

"Don't I wish, no. Just relaxing waiting on dinner and talking with you. That always brightens my day."

"Waiting on dinner?" She asked confused.

"Momma..."

"You are making your mother cook for you?" She asked cutting him off sounding outraged.

"Now you listen here. Momma refuses to let me lift a finger. I try and get yelled at for my effort. All I'm good for around here is manual labor. No worries though, I've lived alone enough that I know how to cook. Maybe one of our dates can be stayin' in and cookin'."

She laughed, "I see that look mister. You have more plans than just cooking for date night."

"Well yeah. I'm a guy, those thoughts are never very far away. Add close quarters with our girlfriends and they become nearly the only thought."

"Girlfriend huh?" She asked him trying to hold back a smile.

"Well I have to call you something, and we have not had any bedroom activities to make you my lover." He told her grinning, a blush creeping up his neck.

"Oh? Who you calling me anything to?" She asked curious.

"Well Gregorio badgered me this morning why I looked so chipper but like I hadn't had any sleep. I replied that I stayed up most of the night talking with my girlfriend. She took that to mean something bedroom related and I didn't correct her. 'cause you know I have a reputation. I wasn't sure if you wanted to tell anybody. I figured if I explained I meant on the phone she'd guess you because she thought we were sleeping together before."

"How about we see how an in person date goes at least before we share what's going on?" She asked.

Chris grinned and said, "I figured that might be what you'd say. Whatcha gonna make for dinner?" He asked seeing his mom bring his over he laid the phone down on the table and stood to grab the plate from her. "Thanks, momma. At least let me clean up?"

She laughed, "go back to making kissy faces at your phone baby. I've got it." He could hear Sonja laughing from the table and before he could grab his phone his mother grabbed it. "Hello dear, it's nice to know you are actually a real person. Chris has talked so much about you, but he's always on the phone with you, never a person here with him."

"Momma!" Chris said exasperated stealing the phone back. "We haven't had a proper date yet and you are basically asking why you haven't met her."

Sonja was still laughing when chris looked back at her. "It was good to meet you Mrs Lasalle. I'll try and come meet you in person some day."

"You'd better make it before the weddin'" She said her voice scolding.

"Momma!" Chris said flabbergasted. "I just told you we have not had a date yet. You can't go bringing up stuff like that!"

"It's never too early baby, you ain't getting any younger and I want little ones running around under foot. Besides you have been talking about this lady for years, how come you never dated before she lived so far away?"

"You are going to end this before it even gets started." He warned in a low voice, his hand over the phone's microphone.

"Chris relax, stop yelling at your mother. Sit down and eat. Talk to me while I make dinner." Sonja told him. "I said I'd give this a try that means a full try not just one date having already decided to end things before they get started."

He gave her a huge smile and did as she told him, "yes, ma'am. City mouse."

His mother whacked his head as she went back to the kitchen. "Behave." She muttered.

"I did exactly what she said, how is that misbehaving?" He called after her. She just kept walking shaking her head.

Chris propped his phone up so he didn't have to hold it and eat at the same time.

"So you were in the office this morning and in Alabama for what sounds like most of the day?" Sonja asked him.

"Yeah we had to fill in the team that's taking over our active cases while we are on leave. I actually was only there in person for a little while. After that I had them on the phone in the truck as I drove. It sucked being on that long of a drive with no music but we wrapped up nearly the same time I got to dads office."

"Your office now chris." She said gently. He nodded not saying anything so she added. "I was going to go with a quick and simple, pbj. You asked what I was having for dinner."

"Is that enough food?" He asked worried for her.

She smiled, "I'll eat two. I need the protein." She told him. "If it will make you happy I'll make a protein shake for later too."

He grinned and she knew he was going to say something chovanistic. "I like that you think about what makes me happy."

"I'm used to the worry from my mom." She replied with a shrug and an answering grin.

They talked as they ate and well later until Sonja noticed the time. "Damn, it's late. I know This all started with a late night phone call, but we need to get better at not staying up so late." She said with a yawn. "We both have to get up tomorrow for work country mouse. We should get some sleep." She said but made no move to end their call.

Chris nodded a small pout in his face. "I know we should but I don't really want to." He told her. He sighed I wish I was there to snuggle you, you look so comfy in that big lonely bed."

Sonja laughed, making him smile, "Yeah snuggling that's what you have on your mind." She said her tone sarcastic.

He placed a hand on his chest pretending to be hurt and shocked that she would suggest such a thing. When he couldn't hold in his laugh any more he said, "well we'd snuggle between rounds at least." He said with a huge grin.

"Oh? How many rounds we talking?" She asked curious.

"You will just have to wait and find out. but you should probably clear your schedule for the next day. You won't be getting much sleep." He answered with a wink.

"Now I don't know if you are being serious or not." Sonja said giving him a look.

"You let me know when you are ready for that step and I'll be on the next plane to see you. Or if I'm there hustling home to make it happen." He told her completely serious. "But for now I should let you get some sleep. You ready to hear it again?" He asked still worried that she might pull away if he moved too fast.

"You gonna ask every time?"

"Maybe until you start saying it back." He answered a blush rising up his neck.

"You know I'll start saying it huh?"

"No, that's why I have to ask if you are ok with it." He told her.

"Yeah, you can say it again." She said her voice sad that he didn't know that she loved hearing him say it, that he was so worried she'd walk away. Hell they hadn't been on a date yet and she wasn't sure she could walk away. Trying to live without him for months and three middle of the night conversations and she was pretty sure she felt the same. Hell it had only been a day since the first phone call.

"You sure? You sound upset and look sad." He asked checking on her.

"Say it, please." She said softly.

"I love you Sonja." He told her gently.

She let out a heavy breath and said, "I think I love you too chris." The smile he gave her melted her heart.

"I'm trying to keep from shouting, cause I know momma went to bed a while ago. I wish I could kiss you right now. Tomorrow's Thursday, that's only one day early..."

"Slow down chris, stay and finish what you need to. that way when you are here you aren't worrying about the company. We can spend the whole weekend together."

"Ok, then we better get to bed. Good night city mouse. I love you Sonja." He said blowing her a kiss.

"Good night chris. Sleep well country mouse. I love you too."


End file.
